


Something Simple

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Their relationship was complicated, but for one night they just wanted to be  involved in something simple.





	Something Simple

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571622) by [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella). 



> A/N: Hey all! This is for Days 10 & 11 of the 31 days of Fanfiction Challenge. It is both an AU and Smut. Just know that smut is not my strong suit, but I wrote it anyways and here it is.
> 
> This story takes place in the same AU as my one shot, Hurricane.
> 
> All errors are my own and I apologize dearly for them.
> 
> Title: Something Simple  
> Pairing: Captain Swan  
> Rating: M  
> Summary: Their relationship was complicated, but for one night they just wanted to be involved in something simple.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think! Please be kind, haha. I'm typically a fluff and angst kind of writer.
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

He pulled into her drive and put the truck in park, taking a deep breath before he turned to look at her. Reaching up, he brushed a stray strand of her silky blonde hair behind her ear and gently grazed her cheek with his knuckles.

She smiled, turning her head to feel more of his skin against hers, her eyes closed as she pressed her lips against his fingers. Slowly she opened her eyes to find him watching her every move cautiously, as though she was going to ask him to leave any moment. Righting her head, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, brushing her tongue along the seam of his lips.

With a sigh, Killian allowed his lips to part and her tongue to slip inside. Her right hand coming up to cup his cheek. He soon followed suit, brushing her cheek bone with his thumb as their tongues explored.

Finger tips of her left hand playing at the hem of his shirt, occasionally making contact with his skin. The kiss lasted only a few moments longer before Emma pulled away with a smile on her face, biting her lower lip as her eyes met his.

"We should take this inside," she whispered in a low voice, sliding her right hand down his cheek and upper body slowly.

Killian nodded in response and pulled the key out of the ignition before opening the truck door and climbing out. Emma followed him quickly and the pair made their way inside before any of Emma's neighbors would have noticed that she hadn't come home alone.

Quickly, Emma unlocked the door and pair slipped inside. Before the door had even shut behind her, Killian spun her to face him by wrapping his hands around her waist, backing her into the door as he fervently pressed his lips to hers.

Caught by surprise, Emma smiled and parted her lips slightly, allowing him a chance to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her so that the space that had been between them disappeared. It seemed as though the world stood still as they stood in one another embrace, kissing with a passion that neither had felt since their split only months prior.

Breaking the kiss, Emma took Killian by the hand slowly led him towards her bedroom door. Deep down, she knew that whatever happened tonight was going to change the fate of their relationship. Regardless of what happened, she was sure that this was what she wanted right now, more than anything.

Emma opened the door and Killian followed behind her, kicking the door shut and tugging Emma's hand to turn toward him, wrapping an arm around her waist. He turned, backing her up against the door and kissed her deeply.

Taking the hand that Killian hadn't trapped, Emma began to play with the hem of his t-shirt indicating that she wanted to take it off. However, it seemed that Killian had plans of his own as he began to trail kisses down her neck, softly nibbling along her collarbone through the top she had chosen to wear that evening.

He lowered his free hand to the hem of her top and slowly pulled it up only breaking his kissing trail to pull it over her head, tossing it aside continue to kiss down her chest. Reaching behind her, he made quick work of the bra clasp and tossed the flimsy piece of fabric aside.

She reached for the hem of Killian's shirt before he could kiss her again and pulled it up over his head before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close to feel his bare skin against hers. A feeling that she had missed.

Killian wrapped his arms around her waist, slipping his hands into the back pockets of her jeans. Deepening the kiss, Killian turned them around so that Emma had her back to the bed and he continued kissing her, leaning them toward the bed until she sat down, scooting back as to make room for him to join her.

Once they were situated towards the head of the bed, he began trail kisses along her collarbone again. With each kiss, he would pause and look up at her with a smirk. Seeing her watching him, waiting with baited breath for his next move added to his desire for her.

He kissed along her right breast until slowly he slid his tongue over her nipple and wrapped his lips around it as he rubbed his hand along her left side. Emma let out a soft moan as he bit down just enough to gain her attention, but not enough to hurt. He repeated the same process on her left side , evoking the same lovely sound leaving her lips. He smiled when he felt her fingers tangle themselves in his hair.

Slowly, he began to trail kisses down her stomach, falling short of the waistline of her jeans. With nimble fingers, he undid the button and the zipper before tugging them off her hips and tossing them aside along with the rest of her discarded clothing. A smirk appeared on his face when he discovered she had nothing under her jeans.

"Like what you see?" Emma asked innocently with a smile of her own. Killian nodded in response because no words could properly describe the gorgeous view in front of him. "Good. However, I think you have a few too many clothes on now, don't you think?" she hummed, leaning up on her elbows.

He nodded again, crawling back off her bed to wait for her.

Scooting toward him, Emma admired the man standing in front of her bed. It had been a long time since took a good look at him. He really was a handsome man and tonight he was all her's. She planned to make the most of it.

She rose her knees in front of him and pressed her lips to his momentarily before leaving a trail of kisses from his lips, down his neck, and then the length of his torso, coming to rest at the waistline of his jeans. Ever so slowly, she began to unbutton his jeans kissing every inch of skin that was showing as she pulled them down.

A throaty moan escape Killian's lips as he felt Emma's fingers hook inside the waist of his boxers and sliding them down the length of his legs. The fabric being allowed to pool at his ankles.

Emma watched as his head tilted back out of the corner of her eye. He was enjoying this as much as she was and that was exactly what she wanted tonight. Something simple and that's exactly what this was, right? With a smile playing at her lips, Emma pressed her lips against his lower abdomen. Slowly, she ran her fingers along his length eliciting an incomprehensible phrase escaping Killian's lips. The tip of her tongue soon followed after the feel of her fingers disappeared.

"Emma," Killian gasped. His breath becoming ragged as he entwined his fingers into her hair.

Hearing him struggle to form words just encouraged her to continue her teasing. Gliding her tongue over the tip, she wrapped her lips around the tip and slid her lips along his length taking him deep into her mouth. Reaching the apex of his stomach she slowly dragged her lips back up, trailing her tongue along bottom of his shaft, flicking his tongue over the tip. Every move she made was slow and deliberate, spurred on by the sounds escaping Killian's lips.

As his grip tightened in her hair, she began to pick up her pace and take him deeper into her mouth. Each sound that escaped his lips made arousal increase, making her want him more and more. The sounds of pleasure reminding her just how simple this could be.

After a few moments, Killian stepped away from her and curled a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He smiled when her eyes met his and she straightened herself back up so that they were eye to eye.

Seeing the desire pooling in his eyes, she crawled back up the bed to make room for him on the bed along with her once again and motioned for him to join her. Happily he obliged and he joined her, placing his hands on either side of her hips where he wrapped an arm around her waist and lowered her so she was just beneath him.

Killian leaned down and kissed her deeply as he ghosted his fingers over her waist until they found her slit. She was wet with desire and he was ready to take her, but first he needed to return the favor of teasing that she had given him.

He found her clit and began rubbing small circles around it, causing her body to writhe beneath him. With every touch, Emma moaned and gasped into the kiss while trying to grind into Killian's fingers, trying to encourage him to penetrate her.

He smirked as he inserted a finger into her wet heat slowly, causing Emma to toss her head back into the pillow momentarily before reaching up to grab Killian's head and pull his face to hers and crash her lips into his in a fit of passion.

After a few more moments of teasing, Killian broke to the kiss and reached over to the bedside table to retrieve a condom from the top drawer. He laughed to himself when he realized that she hadn't change her hiding place for things such as condoms. He began to wonder what other habits she hadn't changed just yet. Ripping open the packaging with his teeth, he made quick work of sheathing himself with the rubber before repositioning himself over Emma's body.

He paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. As he opened his eyes, he meet her gaze. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, his question laced with concern about  _whatever_ this was becoming.

She leaned up on her elbow and pressed her lips into his. " _This_  is exactly what I need right now," she whispered, "Something simple for the moment. We can work out the details later. Let's just be in the moment."

Killian smiled and nodded, positioning himself at her core. He placed one last chaste kiss upon her lips before sheathing himself in her heated core.

Both of them shoving all thoughts and concerns aside and purely enjoying the moment. A moment so pure and simple. Just the two of them.


End file.
